Inquiry
by Hinata-hime
Summary: [Oneshot]Through the years, Neji has always questioned on why she had no last name. Light NejiTen


**AN: **I know I should really be working on my long high school fic right about now but…even I need a break! I actually couldn't sleep a few nights ago so turned on the computer and started to write this random one-shot down. Plus people who're actually reading my That's Life story have been complaining about the lack of NejiTen moments. Anyway, what I wrote down here is short, pointless, and hopefully a bit sweet. The things that run through my mind at times…

**Pairing: **Light Neji/Tenten

**Word Count: **960

**Disclaimer: **The Naruto characters don't belong to me.

Inquiry

He at age eight, still just an academy student, walked along the fields and stopped behind a classmate. He (who'd later be known as the Hyuuga prodigy) waited until the girl had thrown her last kunai, it missing the center of the target by far. "You're Tenten, right?" he asked, and thus was the first words they'd ever exchanged.

"Yes," she said, her back still facing the young boy, as she trotted off to go pick up her weapons.

He stared through lavender glazed orbs once more, and spoke again. "How come you don't have a last name?"

She turned towards him, her face bunched up in a childish pout. Her short pigtails flapped lightly in the wind. "Because I don't."

Hyuuga Neji didn't like that answer. "You're weird," he said finally before walking away.

"_You're _weird!" she shouted back at him. She never really liked that guy.

He at age twelve, just administered to a three-man cell just months ago, sat in the lush grass of the fields along with the rest of his team. The three were without their jounin sensei, therefore taking a break from the rigorous training schedule. Lee, one of the teammates, had offered to run and fetch some water from the nearby stream. The self-declared team leader sat silently, meditating.

Or, so it seemed. "Tenten," he called out, his eyes remaining closed.

"Yeah?" the girl's chestnut hair was tied into two buns atop her head. She tossed a shuriken into the air.

He remained silent for a moment longer, as if contemplating a tough situation. "Wouldn't you like having a last name?"

Her eyes, widened in confusion for a split second, then stared up at the cloudless sky. "No, not really. I'm happy being called Tenten of team eight."

Hyuuga Neji didn't press the matter any longer, and waited for the return of his loudmouth teammate.

He at age fifteen, just promoted to a chunin, still was among the three-man team that he'd somehow now treasured more then home, had his eyes closed in concentration. When they opened, he muttered the word "Byakugan" and saw the world through a different perspective. Then out of the corner of his vision, saw a heat source appear extremely quickly. He swiftly deflected the weapon with a kunai, following similar suit for the items that followed. Then he detected a bigger heat source from behind. He wasn't a Hyuuga prodigy for nothing, as he blocked her long kodachi, that was poised to strike.

He lowered his weapon. "Tenten." That was the signal for a break, as he noted the beads of sweat that dripped down her determined face.

"What now?" She followed suit, sheathing her sword, and followed him further into the forest.

He paused at the tiny stream and enjoyed the light breeze that made his loosely tied dark hair flap gently. "If you want to know, why not ask your parents?"

The girl with buns sighed, knowing exactly what he spoke of. "I don't know. I just never bothered to ask."

He gazed at her strangely, an unreadable expression engraved upon his pale face. "Let's get back to training."

She nodded.

He at age sixteen, earning the respect and reaching the level of jounin, still executed missions alongside his old teammates. They were currently, all four of them, on a super A-rank mission and were on their way to the village of Sand. The two proud green beasts of Konoha lead the way, and were way ahead of the other two, who were hurrying, but not as fast. The prodigy's byakugan had been activated the entire time, which would soon make him all the more tired.

Her voice cut through his concentration. "Neji." She continued to stare straight ahead, readjusting the large scroll on her back.

"Hn." That was his all-famous reply for multiple questions.

Her face looked like she was having a mental battle, and decided to spill her news anyway. "I asked my parents before we left."

He continued to scan the area, and returned to the conversation. "And?"

She patted down her already perfect buns. "They said I'd find out on my own one day."

"I see." Then they were beckoned by Lee, who had gained a fair distance more.

He at age twenty, now a qualified ANBU member, no longer worked with his former three-man cell. He had just recently come back from a two week long mission, and was just glad to actually be back in the confinement of four walls. His bird mask and long cloak hung next to another mask of similar features, with its matching cloak. His pale hands ran through a long mane of silky hair that didn't belong to him. She'd been with him the whole time on that mission, never leaving his side. She was exhausted.

He could feel her stir, and slowly her eyes flickered open just in sync with the rising sun. "Tenten." His voice remained low. She turned to face him, still slightly groggy.

"Umhmm." She squinted as the sun's rays shone in her eyes. She noted that Hyuuga Neji looked extremely handsome right then and there.

He moved to shield her from the light. "How about I give you a last name?"

She blinked multiple times, and propped up onto on elbow, just to get a better look at him (plus to make sure she still wasn't sleeping). "Eh?"

The Hyuuga prodigy took that as a yes. He lay her back down to rest next to him, and watched her fight off sleep once again. "I hope you find Hyuuga suitable."

"Kay." She smiled, her mind now at peace. Her parents had been right; she'd learned her surname in due time. Not to mention it had a nice ring to it.

**END**


End file.
